The present invention relates to an adjustable mechanism, and more particularly to an adjustable mechanism for a seat back of a stroller.
The increasing local travel of parents in and about the suburbs on errands and the like and the fact that their young children usually accompany them, has brought forth the need for convenient strollers or the like. Strollers and baby carriages usually have seats comprising flat, hinged-together boards surrounded by flexible fabric. The seat backs thereof are usually upright and unadjustable, which is not comfortable for infants who sleep most of the time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional seat back of the strollers.